<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Dragons Dancing by goldsworth (burdened_with_glorious_hunters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819439">Twin Dragons Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/goldsworth'>goldsworth (burdened_with_glorious_hunters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(made up by author), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mental Instability, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Slow Burn, Spirit World (Avatar), Symbolism, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/goldsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin dragons were symbolic in the fire nation, their image almost as known throughout the nation like the nation's scarlet flag donning every street. Although it was tales of the red dragon representing honour and goodness, while the blue dragon representing seduction and evil that was little known outside the Royal family. </p><p>It was almost fate that Azula dreamed of twin dragons dancing, saw remnants of them cross over into her waking moments... maybe it was fate, the spirits always worked in mysterious ways.</p><p>Too bad her mother never had the mind to warn her from the lure of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>/////////////</p><p> </p><p>A story about Azula; her life from a young child up until the events of avatar and perhaps beyond to redemption ft. her relationship with Ty Lee. CURRENTLY ON HOLD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee, Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. childhood pt i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a series of snapshots of Azula's childhood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Azula dreamt of twin dragons.</p><p>Flashes of it bled into her waking moments, even so young she knew not to mention it to just anyone- knowing this was not something to share around. It was a recurring motif that plagued her in late hours of the night. She was only a child when she'd first seen them (or at least properly remembered her dream) being around three at the time when she'd revealed it to her mother one day as the family had journeyed to Ember Island for the week. </p><p>
  <em> The sand scratched at her legs as she knelt beside her mother, the crashing of waves on the shore background noise as her mother spoke to her. "I hope you've had a pleasant time, Azula, I know court life can be hard at times"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Young Azula nodded at the words. She had rather enjoyed her time watching the courts of her grandfather Azulon, the rules not feeling like a chore to her. Although, it is not the matters of the royal family that play on her mind but rather a more childish question which soon passes her lips. "What do you dream about mother?" </em>
</p><p><em> Ursa casts her gaze out to the forms of Ozai and Zuko in the water, something older Azula would note as nostalgia coming over her beautiful features. "I dream of staring in plays... being the dragon queen in </em> Love amongst the Dragons <em> "  </em></p><p>
  <em> Young Azula giggles at the confession, knowing her mother's love for the play. "I dream of dragons too"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At her confession her mother's eyes return to her, her attention unwavering. "Did you say... dragons?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes" Azula confirms feeling like she can trust her mother with her visions. "Twin dragons coloured blue and red"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ursa's expression is deathly serious as she inquires;  "Do you dream of them dancing?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula doesn’t see the trepidation her mother exudes at the confession, instead she is lost in the memory of their display. "They are twisting and twirling in an endless dance… It reminds me of the fire-bending displays during the festival to Agni"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So caught up in the memory of the dragons is Azula that she misses the palpable relief that overcomes her mother's face. “That is good, my daughter, dragons are an important symbol for our people...  perhaps it is a sign you will become a strong fire-bender? For it is the dragons that taught our people the gift after all”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The young heiress beams, her face gleeful as she looks towards her mother. “I hope I can fire-bend” She admits. “I want to be like father or uncle Iroh when I am older!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ursa smiles softly, embracing her daughter tightly. “I believe you will be powerful, my dear Azula, so much more than you could ever dream”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula returns the embrace, her young mind dreaming of a future where she wields flames, helping to strategise tactics at her brother’s side as he rules their people. “I want to help our people and Zuzu”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You will” Her mother says words strong in their conviction as the pair sit in each other’s embrace.  </em>
</p><p>At the time, Azula believed that the dream was a symbol that she would fire-bend in the coming weeks and this was what her mother assumed too but it would not be the only nor last time she dreamed of them. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>  /////// </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Like her mother had predicted, Azula displays an accidental use of firebending in the coming weeks. It had happened while Azula had played with the dolls gifted to her by Iroh for her 3rd birthday, unfortunately she’d set one of the dolls alight in her frustration at her brother taking her favourite doll. The incident had lead to an impromptu gathering of the royal family with the fire sages in attendance to watch and determine how powerful Azula’s bending will turn out to be. </p><p><em>Her final kick had sent a wave of fire in a wide arc, the orange flames reaching a fair distance for one so young.</em> <em>At the end of her display Azula watches the adults talk amongst themselves, snippets of their words coming her way. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Strong… but not exceptional” Ozai states, his expression reflecting his disinterested tone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your daughter has exceptional range for one so young” Iroh cuts in. “That is truly impressive, brother, she deserves praise for her strength”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her father turns to stare down his brother. “Why should I?” he queries, eyes sharp.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s your daughter” Iroh replies disbelievingly at the mere notion that this doesn't occur to the other. “She deserves your praise and attention, you should be proud-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will be proud when she shows something worthy to be proud of”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula’s grin wavers, her only solace her brother's proud smile where he sits beside her mother, who only manages to send her a soft smile when she notices Azula’s attention is turned on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go Azula!” Her brother calls, breaking the tense air as if he hadn't even noticed it in the first place.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The exclamation draws Azula’s own gaze, who’s expression shifts from unsure to something shy of pleased, bowing in the way she’d seen nobles do at her grandfather’s court. Both of them are oblivious to Ozai’s scowl at Zuko’s interruption but for Iroh and Ursa the action did not go unnoticed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///////</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The final blow to her family’s stable dynamic could be attributed to have happened one late afternoon when Azula was performing a display of bending by going through her usual forms. Although, it was this not this which caused the upheaval but rather the blue hue of her resulting flames. It all seems to change after she fire-bends for the first time, her family showing the cracks in their facades. Something in her father's gaze changed from soft to something hard once her bending appeared, especially after her Uncle's words. </p><p>
  <em> “Balanced” She had overheard her Uncle Iroh whisper. “Blue flames are symbolic of true control- of fire at it’s purest rawest form”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ursa’s voice comes next. “That is good- control is something our family needs to learn more of”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The union of Roku’s and Sozin’s bloodlines have truly worked” Ozai muses, a hint of pride in his voice.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For better or worse?” Iroh poses.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She can’t see from this distance how her mother’s expression is apprehensive. “Time will tell”  </em>
</p><p><em> “You’re siding with him? I thought you had my back, my dear </em> wife <em> ”  </em></p><p>
  <em> There’s a bout of harsh whispering, until soon it falls flat and her father’s praise comes from the stands, golden gaze watchful and assessing. “Well done, Azula”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula doesn't know it then, with her cheeks flushed from exception and brimming with pride at her accomplishments, that it was the last time her father would be so personal with his praise- so free to give out encouragement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This style of writing will only occur for the flashback / childhood memories before shifting to full fleshed out chapters. </p><p> I hope you enjoyed reading regardless... more to come soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. childhood pt. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of Azula's childhood memories ft first meeting with Ty Lee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The second time Azula dreamt of dragons, they still danced around one another, forever twisting and turning in an endless movement. Although, it is not a symbol of her firebending which triggers this vision but something that evades her even to the time she was older. </p><p>
  <em> Azula can see the figures of her parents through the gap of fabric of the curtains covering the grate, their angered voices filtering easily to her cloaked position from one of the hidden passages beneath the palace which lead to the fire lord's main chamber.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You favour her over your own son! You should be equal with your time” Comes the tense voice of Ursa, through the gaps which Azula spies through she can see the way her mother’s brow is drawn together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My own son?” Ozai questions, a bark of a laugh escaping him. “Sure… I know the real reason you love to visit Ember Island, it has nothing to do with your silly plays and more to the fact that your old back-water peasant of an ex-fiance lives in that poor excuse of a village!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ursa’s hair falls wild around her shoulders, her soft expression hardening. “How dare you! I am loyal to you and this nation, you dare accuse me of adultery?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve heard the talk of the servants Ursa, they say Zuko isn’t mine- if even peasants can see it then nobility surely will”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be ridiculous… you’re jealousy for everything is poisonous! First your father’s attention, your brother, the throne… I fear what you will twist next for I will not tolerate you projecting your own issues on our children”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula steps back from the curtain before she can hear her father’s response, their words ringing in her head as she flees. The dimly lit hall of the palace seems to stretch on for miles, only the flickering lights of candles highlight the path to her chamber.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only when the door is closed and she gets under the sheets of her plush bed does Azula allow herself to breathe lighter. A wave of her hand and she is thrown into darkness as if she hadn't been roaming the halls of the palace light at night like a spirit. Sleep evades her, tossing and turning as the moon gets lower and lower in the night sky.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Although when she does finally sleep, images of dragons haunt her. They move in graceful loops, weaving in an indistinguishable figure in which she can't make out the end or beginning of either dragon. Red bleeds into the blue, seeming almost purple for moments where they cross but otherwise their colours flash like lantern light. Neither seems to stand out to her, neither blue nor red seem to be having the upper hand or taking the lead. Both are equal, polar opposites yet equal.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps she should have taken note of the symbolism staring her in the face but her worries are too caught on the turmoil of her parents' relationship and what it means for her or for Zuko. It hurts her more than she cares to admit to see her mother begin to favour Zuko more and more over herself… but at least she had her father’s favour to make her forget.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ///////// </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Not long is it that her father grows more and more attentive to her sharp wit and firebending skill which gained her strong attention and acclaim from sages and nobles alike, qualities which quickly made her Ozai's favorite child. For better or worse was it that Ozai began to raise her as his true heir from an early stage, taking her into his confidence and educating her in politics by progressing from just watching Azulon in court to actually being a part of other issues. It is the path that leads her to joining the Royal Fire Academy for Girls under her father’s wishes. It was there at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls that Azula first meets the daughters of noble women who bid to become her ladies in waiting under the urging of their status driven mother’s. </p><p>The fire benders there acted like they were the best benders to walk the lands but they were not... if it were anyone here it would be her and not these worthless peasants thinking they were Agni's gift to the world. </p><p>It was how Azula found her attention shifted towards non-benders of all things. A group of similar looking girls caught her eye- they giggled, their faces painted with wide eyes and red lips. In Azula's mind they looked like the dolls gifted to her by Earth Kingdom nobles, with their fancy dresses, gold accents and dainty makeup. They looked every bit of Fire nation nobility and more importantly they looked like girls her mother would love her to befriend. She hated them <em> instantly </em>at the thought. </p><p>"Hey there!" </p><p>Blankly, Azula moves her gaze from the gaggle of girls to look towards whoever dared to speak to her. To her irritation the speaker looked identical to the mob Azula had been assessing. The crown princess's voice is sharp as she speaks. "Do you know just <em> who </em> you are speaking to?" </p><p> "No... I'm Ty Lee... what's your name?" the girl- <em> Ty Lee </em>- says, holding out a hand in greeting. </p><p>Azula eyes the outstretched hand like it was the most horrid thing she'd ever seen. "Crown princess Azula" she all but drawls. </p><p>The girl's expression is surprised, grey eyes wide. "Wow, so you're Princess Azula? You are even more prettier in person!”. Soon enough a pout overcomes the young girl's features. “See, I'm out to make friends but I'm not having much luck at the moment"</p><p>"Do I look like I care?" Azula snaps. Irritatingly, the girl doesn't seem to be phased by her demeanour, she was either foolish or brazen.</p><p>"Your aura is beautiful I must say, the most striking shade of blue I have seen" </p><p>The combination of flattery and mention of auras give Azula pause, her mind calculating as she eyes the girl in front of her. After a moment she decides this doll-like girl held more secrets that could help Azula immensely, it is this which makes her backpedal her words. "Thank you, Ty Lee... I think a companion is just what I need" </p><p>Ty Lee's resulting grin was blinding and in that moment Azula knew she'd made the right choice. That is before she even sees Ty Lee's demonstration of chi blocking paired with her agile acrobatics which reminds Azula of the dancing dragons from her dreams. </p><p><em> 'Well if she is any of them she is the red where I am the blue </em>' Azula muses but shakes her head to be rid of the thought as soon as it comes, it would not do well for her to dwell on childish things like that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is the last time that Azula and her family visit Ember Island together that Ursa is the one to broach the topic of dreams. "Do you still dream of dragons, Azula?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time Ozai is nowhere to be found and Zuko is practicing fire-bending techniques with little success on the sand a little further on from where Ursa and Azula sat under a paper shade.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I do." Azula admits cautiously, no longer brazen like she had those years ago.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You said they dance, weave and twist in magnificent displays?" </em>
</p><p><em> Even though she is young, Azula has the sense that her mother is prying- fishing for something more in her response. </em>   <em> "Yes" Azula affirms cautious. "They still dance"  </em></p><p>
  <em> Ursa nods, her tone shy of being frantic when she questions next. "Do they speak to you? These dragons... what colours did you say they were?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Blue and red" Azula admits, eyes on the failing figure of her brother. "They do not speak to me, they are too caught in dance to do so"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ursa's face is thoughtful, a worried tension in her brow as she watched Zuko practice bending forms on the beach. "The spirits tend to work in mysterious ways” Her mother says lowly and Azula thinks she didn't mean to say it aloud, perhaps she hadn't even noticed she had in the first place. That's fine... her mother's attention was beginning to put her on edge for reasons she can't quite comprehend.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ///////// </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Azula, do you know the legend of the twin dragons?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It is the question that leaves her mother's lips one evening, her father had retired early to his chambers and Ursa had hung back to spend time with them, something an older Azula would realise was Ursa's way of avoiding spending time with Ozai for more time than necessary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a moment's hesitation Azula responds. "I don't." she says lowly, quietly as if she hadn't wanted anyone to hear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her mother had  just smiled. "Dragons are the most revered creatures of our nation, the first true fire-benders who had taught the Avatar their gifts. It is said that these dragons would often dance in a show of balance, in a way to show how two beings can work in harmony. Although there were two dragons who became notorious- a symbol of what breaking this balance could do, their names are lost to time but their colours were unforgettable... one was red and the other was blue. Now Azula I must warn you to keep what I say next a secret, only to be shared with those of the Royal Family... do you understand?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Azula nodded, transfixed on the story and faintly pleased to have her mother’s favour for the moment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Now, it was said that the red dragon represented honour and goodness, while the blue dragon represented seduction and evil. It is a gift from the spirits to witness them, Azula, for that is what they are- spirits- they are visions bestowed to warn of a potential shift of inner balance. In their dance neither dragon dominates the other, they are equals, balanced in a way all things should be. Your visions are warnings, my love and is your burden to keep it to yourself so that none abuse your gift". In the warmth of the fire light, Ursa's golden eyes glisten with tears, pity for her daughter rearing its head as she wonders why the women of her line seemed to be plagued with curses disguised as gifts. "I pray to Agni that you will only ever see them dance as one"   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The words stuck with Azula, making her ponder why it was her that was gifted with these visions and not someone else, for what need would she, the distant crown princess of the fire-nation need visions of spirits warning of balance? she was far from the throne, unless her brother had an untimely demise there was no way she'd ever become fire-lord. Her nation would always place a man on the throne before a woman would lead them anyway, this gift made no sense to her younger self. Before she can question it a servant enters the room, looking surprised to see Ursa keeping her daughter company and not retiring to join Ozai as was expected of her.  </em>
</p><p><em>Now,</em> <em>Azula wasnt stupid, she'd heard the whispers of the servants who thought she would understand. They whispered that her mother had committed adultery...  she had heard her uncle Iroh arguing with his brother over his paranoid allegations. In a twisted way she understood her father's irrational hatred to Zuko now... her father had played with the idea Zuko was not actually his son but Ursa's previous betrothed, the man she had been engaged to before she had agreed to marry Ozai- it would have been impossible for her to deny anyway, to refuse the status of marrying a royal. </em></p><p>
  <em> In a way Azula hurts for her mother... she'd been thrown into a life she probably never envisioned for herself, in the same way Azula envisions her own life if she were free to do as she wished. She had become her father's favourite, not only due to the concrete knowledge she was his but because she had seemed to emulate his way of harshness that her mother had never been able to soften.  At this point in time, her father's favouritism was a blessing rather than a curse... but it would not last long for this was the last time she'd spoken to her mother so intimately for the coming weeks would lead to Azulon's death and Ursa's disappearance.  </em>
</p><p><em> It was too bad her mother never had the mind or time to warn her away from the lure of the blue. It was also coincidentally the last time she dreamt of them </em> just <em> dancing.  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thought I would update early seeming as last chapter was smaller than I'd like it to be</p><p>more to come soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. childhood pt. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the Royal Family splinters<br/>ft Azula meets someone new</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother was an actress at least she was until Ozai had proposed to her. Ursa’s love for plays and in turn acting had been shown to both Azula and Zuko as they had spent many nights at Ember Island watching the local productions. Which often led to reenacting scenes from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Amongst the Dragons</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the family returned back home to the palace. The battle scenes had captured both the children’s attention with Azula often bragging she was the better Dragon Emperor, which was why she often took up the role when the two reenacted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Zuzu” Azula sighed, smoothing down her hair lazily. “Don’t even bother trying to take up the role of the Dragon Emperor, you’re too soft for that” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soft!” Zuko exclaimed disbelieving, face flushed red at her words. “I’m not soft! I-I’m a prince of the Fire Nation, there’s nothing soft about me” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula grins golden eyes twinkling with mischief. “Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From her reclined position a little away from the siblings, Ursa speaks up from her quiet observation. “I think what your sister means is that you have empathy for others, my boy, which is something the Dragon Emperor lacks” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The glee on Azula’s face dwindles, her brow furrowing as she stares a hole in the ground at her mother’s interruption. Ursa was always Zuko’s saviour, swooping in to coddle him from anything that has the possibility to upset him. She’d seen the way Ursa glanced at her as she’d said ‘lacks’... it hurt her to think that her mother views her as someone so cruel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d overheard her mother talk with her father about how cold he’s raising her, on how politics had hardened her into a tactician at such a young age. Was that not something their nation needed? Rulers had to be tough to make decisions in order to push their nations into success. Weak men got nowhere. If it was a crime for her to be harsh then let her hang… She’d prefer to be a tyrant who strived for greatness than a coward who sits amongst their riches. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>////////////</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Ty Lee as her faithful companion at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, Azula soon takes note of a dreary looking girl who stands uninterested at the edge of the stands. The girl always seemed to stick to herself, not bothering to mingle with the other girls attending the academy. Something about her stuck out to Azula, but she couldn’t quite figure out just what it was that made her take notice of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ty Lee bounds forwards, a cheery skip in her step as she approaches the girl. “Hi there!” She calls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula herself hangs back a few steps behind, steady in her approach and more content to assess the unfolding situation. She knew it was better to observe her target than to go rushing in brazenly. It was something her father commended her on, her cunning nature in the way she moves the pieces to suit her benefit. It was something Zuko lacked often being too overcome by his emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before her the girl turns her attention from the current display of firebending, instead turning her gaze shrewdly towards Ty Lee. “Hello” She murmurs, tone dull. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Ty Lee” She says with a smile. “I have seen you around here before but never got the chance to introduce myself… what’s your name?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mai” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ty Lee claps her hands together in excitement at the reply. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mai! Your aura is a mystical shade of purple, which I adore” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is here that Azula steps forward, coming to join the pair before Ty Lee’s bubbliness pushes the other away. “Mai was it? I am princess Azula”. She doesn't bother to extend a hand in greeting, instead she tilts her head faintly to the side in subtle assessment. “My companion and I would be delighted for you to join us” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A princess? Hmm, I thought you seemed of noble descent” Mai states, turning her attention to eye Azula. “Sure, I’ll join your little group” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cool expression setting on Azula’s features. “Why don’t you show me your talents up close? So I can see just what my new companion is skilled at” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a nod, the meek girl extended an arm and almost immediately a glint of metal shot from beneath her robes and hit a nearby pillar, a few stragglers jumping away in fright as a dagger ended embedded in the carved stone above their heads. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent” Azula hums, golden eyes glinting with triumph. “You will suit our group nicely” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///////</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>News of Lu Ten’s death had filtered through the palace and with it news that the famed Dragon of the West had withdrawn from his siege of the last earth kingdom stronghold surfaced. There was no doubt that there was tension lingering between the royal family with the latest news on the war front. This was particularly apparent to Azula in one fateful family gathering where her father requests to speak to Azulon in private. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After being ordered out of the room, Azula had pulled Zuko along with her to overhear what their father said to Azulon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father… you must have realised, as I have that with Le Ten gone Iroh’s bloodline has ended, after his son’s death my brother abandoned his siege at Ba Sing See and who knows when he will return home?” With a pause, Azula watches as their father raises from his low bow. “But I am here, father, my children are alive...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say what it is you want!” Azulon snaps, eyes sharp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai rises to stand. “Father, revoke Iroh’s birthright” He says as he walks forward, moving to kneel before the throne. “I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean…” Azulon begins, trailing off as he rises in anger, a finger raised to point accusingly. “You dare suggest I betray Iroh, my first born, directly after the demise of his only beloved son?”. Flames rise from their curtaining around him, a snarl twisting their grandfather’s face as his anger rises. “I think Iroh has suffered enough… but you? Your punishment has scarcely begun!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beside her, Zuko jerks back as the flames become a roaring inferno, fearful he flees back down the hall as Azula stays, curiosity pulling at her to see what happens next. Through the scarlet curtains does Azula return to watch the adults talk undetected. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai lowers his head in a play of submission but Azula can see the disappointed downturn of his lips. “I meant you no disrespect, Father-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silence!” Azulon demands, face like stone as he stares down his son. “You knew exactly what you were asking for, but you are not worthy of it! No… you will only be worthy of it when you go through just what your brother has endured” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her father remains silent, still kneeling on the floor before Azulon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think your punishment should fit your crimes for you must know the pain of losing a first born son!” Azulon’s voice rings off stone walls like a death sentence in the court and it takes everything in Azula not to gasp or make noise that may give her away. Stunned, she can only wait to hear what her grandfather says next. “That is the only time or reason that I will even consider you to take the throne!”. The curtain of fire around Azulon finally lowers from it’s raging inferno. “Now leave! Before I punish you further!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking it as her cue to leave as well, Azulon’s punishing words bounce around Azula's head as she moves swiftly through the palace, feet silent on the stone as she hurries to her brother's chamber. She fights the urge to look over her shoulder, instead moving through the halls with purpose. When she finally comes face to face with the door to Zuko’s room, she pulls up her cruel mask, a sly smirk gracing her features as she opens the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Dad’s going to kill you!” She sing-songs before she turns to look at her brother hovering nervously on the bed. “Really… he is,” she says, a faint trace of her seriousness bleeding through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way her brother speaks next, he was oblivious to her true plight. “Ha, Ha, Azula” Zuko drawls. “Nice try” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine… don’t believe me but I heard everything, grand-father said dad’s punishment should fit his crime” Closer to his bed now, Azula imitates her grandfather. “You must know the pain of losing a first-born son”. Dropping into a crouch Azula stares down her brother. “Sacrificing your own”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko blanches before scowling. “Liar!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m only telling you for your own good,” Azula says, moving to stand once again. “I know… you can find a nice earth family to adopt you” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it! You're lying!” Zuko says grimacing. “Father would never do that to me” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father would never do what to you?” Ursa's voice says from the entrance, ever one to swoop in to save Zuko wherever something went slightly against him. “What is going on here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both turning to stare startled at their mother but it is Azula who recovers first. “I don’t know” She lies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is apparent that her mother doesn't believe that for one minute as she turns to her. “It’s time for a talk” Ursa states with no room for argument, grabbing Azula by the arm to drag her away from her brother and out into the hallway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Azula always lies… Azula always lies…” Zuko’s chant follows her as she’s taken back out the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>If only I was’</span>
  <em>
    <span> Azula thinks, sparing a last glance towards her brother before her mother closes his chamber door pointedly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think you are doing?” Ursa questions, her hands on her hips as she stares down at her daughter expectantly. “What have you been tormenting your brother about now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing! I was just telling him the truth,” Azula replies, finding no use in being coy as it would do her nor Zuko any good if her father decided to do as Azulon said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ursa’s gaze is assessing, ever protective when it comes to her son. “About what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The princess can’t find it in herself to look at Ursa head-on, preferring to turn her head away to stare at the marble palace floor. “About father’s conversation with grandfather” Azula admits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Azula!” her mother cries, tone reprimanding. “You should not be listening in on other people’s private conversations” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lucky I did!” Azula exclaims, tone scathing. “I know what grandfather has planned for Zuzu” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the mention of her son, Ursa goes still, ushering Azula towards her Royal chamber. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like what?” Her mother demands once they are in privacy and away from the eyes and ears of the palace staff. “What does he want with Zuko?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula’s expression is deathly serious for one so young as she replies. “He wants to kill him” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She will always remember the ashen way her mother’s face drains of colour before hardening in a viscous way Azula had never seen on her mother’s soft features. “Not a word of this escapes from you, do you understand? No one can know” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing Azula can do is nod, already knowing that this was only the beginning of turmoil within the royal family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/////////</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Palace servants whisper about how coincidental it is that Ursa had spoken to Azulon the night he died, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>poisoned</span>
  </em>
  <span>' they whisper, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>serpent queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>' they hiss, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>' some coin her. Azula doesn't believe them and their traitorous words until her mother comes to find her and her brother before she flees and never returns. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is dark, the moon casting a silver glow on the world when Azula awakens. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Azula” Someone calls to her softly, a hand warm and solid on her shoulder as they shake her to attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother?” She murmurs, confusion rearing its head and displaying across her face before she can prevent it. “What’s going on” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ursa’s shrouded figure is only just visible in the lowlight of candles of her chamber. “You were correct… I am sorry i doubted you, I know deep down you care for me and your brother” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about? Why are you saying all this?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to leave, my love” Ursa admits, her golden eyes glinting with tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like being doused with cold arctic water Azula sits up straighter, pulling her silken night-robe closer. “Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The people will never believe that I was doing the right thing, they will blame me for others wrongdoings… but they will never understand that I do this not for the throne but for love” Ursa mummers, reaching out to caress Azula’s cheek. “I’m sorry it has to be this way” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula reaches up to grip her mother’s wrist in place. “Don’t go” She pleads in a moment of weakness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must… I have kept you both safe but in order to keep it that way I can't stay here” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of her mother turning her back and never looking back that sears itself in Azula’s young mind. Haunting her almost as much as the twin dragons dancing in her dreams, both images surfacing just when everything seemed to be pitted against her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>//////</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In her dreams that night the dragons stopped dancing, instead their piercing gaze stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mother!” Azula cried in her fright she woke, a cry for her mother leaving her lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As nothing more than a silhouette at the foot of her bed stood Zuko, his lips quivering and the moonlight displaying the tear tracks down his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come here, Zuzu” Azula murmured, patting the silken sheets of her bed. “It would not do well for you to stay there” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wordlessly Zuko shifts to join her, in an echo of what the siblings would do with their mother when they’d visit Ember Island the two siblings cuddled one another in their sleep. Their cheeks wet with tears as they lamented the loss of their mother and the hardships of a future without her would encompass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the last childhood themed chapter is incoming next chapter, so please be patient in the meantime.. </p><p>hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>